


The Lion and his Cub

by Tuatara_Cda



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fili and Kili find a puppy of sorts, ImaginexHobbit, Jealous Fíli, Multi, Reader Insert, Romance, and you're the puppy, inspired by a comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuatara_Cda/pseuds/Tuatara_Cda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You learn that the blond half of your favourite dwarf royal brother is jealous and desperately loves you. He's been avoiding you, and you do something about it.</p><p>sorry for the short chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> A work in progress. Please be gentle, but please read and review.
> 
> Also as usual, if you recognize it, it belongs to Professor Tolkien.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn that the blond half of your favourite dwarf royal brother is jealous and desperately loves you. He's been avoiding you, and you do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A work in progress. Please be gentle, but please read and review. Also as usual, if you recognize it, it belongs to Professor Tolkien.

Fili looked longingly at you, a look that Thorin didn't miss. You had no clue that Fili loved you the way he did and was jealous. You talked with Thorin privately for about an hour everyday. It was a daily ritual you both enjoyed. You and Thorin talked about everything and nothing. Today, he had something he wanted to talk to you about. 

"Lass, I know you care for him, and Fili loves you very much, I can see it in his eyes. He loves you better than I ever could, but I think he's jealous and he's starting to give up."

"Yes, I've noticed Fili has been avoiding me. What should I do?"

"Lass, you need to talk to him about it." You wondered just how long he's loved you.

Thorin notices the look you wear as you look across to Fili, and smiles. "I think he's loved you since the moment he and Kili found you, and brought you home." 

"Found and brought me home? You make it sound as if I was an orphan abandoned by a road in a forest!" 

Thorin raised an eyebrow and smiles again, with fatherly humor in his voice, replies, "They did lass. I wish you could have been able to remember it! Fili was so worried and Kili was ever so excited. Like he was given a puppy!"

The thought of Kili with a puppy kinda freaked you out, but you smiled to yourself. Kili and Fili tried their best, and with everyone's help did manage to take very good care of you. You walked to the door and stood there, not sure of whether to go out or to stay in. You were fond of walks; Fili would take you for walks. He noticed you there, got up and walked to you. 

"Lass, come walk with me!" he opens the door for you and you grab your cloak and his. 

Not far outside, you ask, "Fili, will you tell me, from the beginning?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine, please point them out and I'll correct them when I can. Thanks. Please read and review fairly.  
> Please leave a comment or review, I'd like to hear what you think.


	2. Kili, the big slow poke kid...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were found in a forest, orphaned when two young dwarf princes find you and bring you home. Fili wants Kili to hurry up before they are attacked. Luckily Bofur and Bilbo are the ones Fili was worried about. You, and your group meet up with Thorin and Dwalin.  
>  
> 
> For this story I've decided that I'm going to stick with the Dwarrrow customs as much as I can, and extend the ones that aren't really known much about, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if you reconize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.
> 
> I'm going to be making some revisions to the story, not major story line changes, but….

The two young princes walked causally with their ponies along the forest path that led to Beorn's where their uncle wanted to meet up, on way back to Erebor. Fili wanted to keep a good pace. Fili had heard about some orcs killing families of humans in the area, and wasn't keen on a fight. Fili was a seasoned warrior, but not keen a fight if it could be avoided.

A few days in on their journey, a day or two away from the first meet up point with Bofur and Bilbo. Kili notices a mess of supplies strewn across the path. "What in the world?" 

Fili heard a noise in the greenery a small way from what looked like a body of a woman slain. Fili, cautiously takes a sword out, and brushes aside the bush. Kili picks up a bag behind his brother, filled with baby supplies.

"My goodness, a baby girl and her dog." exclaimed the lion prince. You looked up at him, while your guard dog sniffs him, deciding either to allow it or to bite him. Your dog allows him to pick you up and go with him.

"Come child, let's get you safe! Kili, have you found anything belonging to a child?" His brother nods. Fili carried you as the 2 dwarves walked their ponies continuing on their path.

"Fee, what are we going to do with the child, and the animal? Can we keep her?" asks the brown haired prince.

"She's not property, but I don't know. I don't want to leave her with just anyone. I suspect those people were her parents, she may not have any family left. We'll have to see what the company thinks. I wouldn't mind having another baby around. She might cheer uncle up, she's cute." Fili faces you to Kili for a look. Kili pokes his head at you, and makes goofy faces, both you and Fili laugh. Kili gives Fili a questioning look. 

"I wonder if this is why Lord Elrond asked us to specifically travel home this way!"

Your days pass peacefully for days. You, the 2 handsome princes, their ponies, and your dog, meet up with Bilbo and Bofur a few days later. There were be several more days of travel before you and the group would be at the next rendezvous point with Thorin and Dwalin. Bilbo and Bofur take a peek at you in Fili's arms. Bilbo smiles and comments, "the wee child's rather cute, but I thought that dwarrow children had more hair, even at this age?" 

Bofur replies, "I don't think this is a dwarrow child at all. Where was the lass found?"

Fili answered, "a few days journey back. Near a human village, raided and destroyed by orcs. Kili has the supply bag found with the infant. I'll have a better look through when we've got her to safety." 

Several days of travel pass slowly, slowly to the point where Fili hoped they'd arrive at the next rendezvous point already.

"Kili, stop mucking about, we have to get the child home." Fili says anxious, worried for you and his brother. He too wanted to play with you and make you giggle, but he knew you need to see Oin as soon as possible, you needed fresh clothes, good proper food, a proper sleep in a bed, and who knows what else.

"Fili, why should we hurry with the child? Any danger surely has past?!" Kili replied, as usual, the optimist.

"Because brother, we've should have meet up with uncle and Dwalin by now. The child needs to be looked at properly. We don't know what the child's health is like. Please, I know that you want to play and such, but we need to get the child to safety, she needs to see Oin. Once Oin has determined her health, and the child's been cared for, you can play with her. Please..." Fili begged his brother to move, not wanting to come across what was worrying him. They could tell that someone or something was following or trying to track them.

"Please..what?" asked Dwalin. Fili sighed and relaxed, it was Thorin and Dwalin. They must have continued on when you and your group hadn't arrived on time.

"I'm trying to get my slow poke brother to hurry. Did anyone have any trouble lately, or see anyone injured?" Fili asked. Thorin became suspicious at Fili's questions when he noticed his mischievous youngest nephew making strange noises and fidgeting with a moving soft noise-making bundle in his arms.

"Kili!" Thorin says with a gentle warning in his voice, "what are you holding?"

Fili smiles, knowing that Kili will now have to own up. Kili looks a little sheepish, "a wee bairn girl, uncle. We found her, abandoned and alone. She's mine now, and Fili's!" Fili mentally smacked his brother's head. Not the best thing to have said.

"Kili, a bairn doesn't belong to anyone as if she's property. You're mother wold loudly agree with me. But in any case, hand Bofur the child. Surely you should be heeding your brother's advice. The bairn should visit Oin and Bombur. I think that your mother may have some of your old clothes or access to clothing for the child somewhere." Thorin get the group going. 

Bofur takes you from Kili who now looks as if his best mate died. Kili still a bit miffed, so Fili fills his uncle in. "Kili has b become rather protective of her!" Fili said finishing, as fact and in an effort to give Kili a bit of lift in confidence.

"We're almost there, how's the bairn fairing Bofur?" Thorin asks, in a way suggesting that he's often said this, despite only having said it once. At least in the past 50 years. 

Bofur, looking down at you, "the lass seems ok at the moment, but she should see Oin and Bombur soon. Bombur will have more than enough food ready. I've asked Master Baggins to go ahead and ask for things to be made ready for the child's arrival."

Thorin voices his approval at Bofur's quick decision, clearly from years of experience of being around Bombur's many children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and kindly review. If I've made mistakes please point them out. Please leave a comment or review, I'd like to hear what you think.


	3. Routines…and from the loss of a child to benefit another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive home safely. However, Lady Dis hasn't been able to acquire anything yet. That's until the loss of a town woman's niece, you are bequeathed everything you'll need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I don't own anything from the Middle Earth world.

The Group of Dwarves finally arrived at their destination, greeted by the flustered but happy nonetheless Lady Dis. Bilbo had arrived several days before the group. Dwalin had arrived a few days later, but a day before you and your new acquaintances. 

Lady Dis, flustered and curious as to the instructions to make ready for a wee bairn girl, she had asked a woman in the area about acquiring things needed for a baby girl. The woman in town was expecting her sister and baby niece Melusine. Her sister's husband died recently, and took her sister's invitation for them to live with her. Her sister and niece were supposed to arrive the day before the dwarves did, but hadn't arrived yet. Only to receive a message that her sister had been killed, along the same forest pass that you and the dwarves took. Her niece was no where to be found, presumed lost or worse. 

The town woman, no longer needed use of the stuff, not wanting any of it in the house, naturally grief stricken. She came to Dis' door, to offer you everything she had manage to purchased and available in her home for her niece. She couldn't look at it all, yet she couldn't bare the idea of all that high quality items like the dwarvish crafted crib, elvish made clothing, blankets, food ware, and such going to waste when there was another child in need of such items.  
Dis gratefully, and tactfully accepted. Dis asked Dwalin, Bofur and a few of the younger dwarves to go with her and bring everything back. 

Fili had cared for you the entire journey and carried you most of the way. It wasn't that he didn't trust his companions, he felt responsible for you as he was the one that found you. Not only this, despite his hope that his uncle Thorin would become attached to you, found that he himself became attached to you as well. He didn't want to let you out of his arms, let alone out of his sight.

You didn't seem to mind, Thorin or Fili fed you, and you slept in Fili's arms or face down on Fili's chest while he himself slept. A sight Thorin found endearing, and Kili found amusing enough to poke fun at his brother for.

You whimpered when an unknown dwarf took you from Fili's arms. Fili followed and he coo'd at you and tried his best to keep you calm as the elderly apothecary tended to you. "She appears to be healthy in every way! Well done men!" Thorin and Dis smiled slightly, proud of their young prince. Who by all accounts, very much an adult, at 100 years of age. Fili smiled broadly to know that you were healthy and now safe. Now, he just had to get you feed and changed.

"Good job Fili, I'm sure she'd appreciate a change, a feeding and then her first proper bath." Thorin praised his nephew. Dis led you in Fili's arms to where you could be changed, which he found a little less disgusting now he was older than he had been when Kili was that young.

Fili happy with your current cleaned state, reasonably cleaned himself, brought you in to Thorin, to hold while he prepared your food. As they found, you were a happy eater, with occasionally 'messy'. Fili and Thorin often wondered, as you got older, how you managed to get pasta stuck to the back of your head, not to be notice in till bath time. You enjoyed bath time. Kili, Fili, Bofur or Thorin would the be the ones who came in and bathe you. Bofur was a wonderful playmate. Thorin would discus politics, or describe things he'd like to make in his blacksmith workshop. Fili would just sit with you quietly, while Kili would play with you, and talk to you; this was the time where he could talk to someone who would listen to his secrets.

Fili and the Dwarves, particularly Thorin and Bofur were more than happy to hold you during feedings, and throughout the day. At nights, you refused to sleep anywhere or with anyone that wasn't Fili in Fili's bed. You occasionally napped in Thorin or Bofur's arms, but inevitably you'd wake up and want Fili. 

A few days later, Averil, the woman whom lost her sister and niece, came back to Dis' door with more things that came later. Dis was at the market buying food with Gloin, Ori, Kili and a few others. Fili came and took you from Thorin when he went to answer the door. 

As Fili hoped, Thorin became rather fond of you. Fili began to believe that Thorin would have like to have had a daughter or for Dis to have been able to provide herself a daughter and him, a niece. Fili had shared a fear with Thorin that someday, someone with a legitimate claim to you will come for you, with legitimate proof. A few childless desperate couples, and some unsavoury characters had heard and come, but none with a good enough claim came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and kindly review. If I've made mistakes please point them out. Please leave a comment or review, I'd like to hear what you think.


	4. The 1st of Many 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your traveling companions reach your destination. A first first of many. 
> 
> Also, I'm getting closer to needing a name for 'the child'. Since this is a character/reader story, the reader's name is will be your name in this story. The name I choose I don't want to use a name I've already used. I received a comment asking me to be very selective in the name I choose, not to pick a 'silly' name or a name because it's 'pretty' or popular, and I agreed.
> 
> My list of names that I've narrowed down, is in the end notes. And I post the names, as I would like your input.  
> Also, point to anyone who can tell me where the name of Melusine came from, and bonus points for the other 2 names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if you recognize it , it belongs to Prof Tolkien

It happened one day out of the blue, as you sat with Thorin. You held a toy lion Bofur made you. Fili and Kili came in the front door from a tiring training session with Dwalin. Fili stretches and yawns, you and Thorin look to him as he walks past to shower. You look at your toy suspiciously, your eyes widen as if you solved a murder, you shove your toy at Thorin. "What's this love?" He asks.

You giggle, and point at the toy lion, "Fee Lee?"

"Love, this is a lion, not Fili!" The King tries to explain. You'd have none of it.

"Fee Lee!" you said again, more confident. 

"Hmm?" Fili asks as he peers around the corner with a bit of meat half hanging from his mouth. He shrugs and heads back to the kitchen.

You point at the blond dwarf, "Li in" you tried to say Lion, and then you show Thorin your toy again, confidently saying "Fee Lee!" You take the lion back and you hug it tightly. 

Thorin understands finally, it dawns on him that the first word you'd say would be Fili's name, and that you thought he was lion like. An animal you adored, as well as the dwarf you were calling a lion. 

Knowing now, that you're first word was "Fili", you were now a dwarven child, a child of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin hears Fili coming out from the kitchen. "Hey Fili, come here a minute" he calls out. Smiling to himself. 

A few weeks later, after months of crawling, Thorin brought you to the living room where many of the dwarves had gathered. You lived in a cabin just at the base of Erebor, hidden well between the Front Gate and the Fallen Bridge. You were placed in the middle of the group on the floor, a few feet from Fili. You were facing Bofur, with Fili in front of you to your right. Bifur was sitting happily to your left. Several other dwarves had been sitting or come in and took seats. You wanted to sit with Fili, so you got on your knees and hands, with your bum up, you managed to stand up, a rather wobbly stance. One foot, then the next, and again. "Fee Lee, Fee Lee!" You call to him, arms stretched out. 

He looks to you, your call to him, a broad smile on his face. Dimples in all. Arms out, "come on darling, you can do it!" His encouragement spurs you on. You nearly ran into his arms. He kisses your forehead proudly. 

Over the years, you learnt from the dwarves many useful things, like reading and writing, math, history, geography, and art. You even learn a few useful Khazdul phrases, and a good bit of Iglishmek from Bifur. Kili was kind enough to 'inadvertently' teach you some choice phrases in Khazdul. 

You also learnt medicine, chemistry and botany. Sewing and dress making, cooking, knitting, braiding and beading, you were also taught some self defence, and survival training. Tauriel even taught you some star navigation.

You however also learnt many other useful things, like tree climbing, blacksmithing, wood carving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kefira - girl - lion cub  
> Leandra - girl - brave as a lion - Latin-American  
> Zariel - girl - lion princess - Native American  
> Gael - happy - girl - Scotland  
> Cooper - barrel maker - English  
> Culver - dove - Old English  
> Kafiri Disa Melusina  
> Filira Dis
> 
> I'm also considering that Fili would give a child he was responsible a middle name of Dis to honour his mother. 
> 
> Any mistakes, grammar, spelling or otherwise is mine. Thank You. Please read and review kindly. I'd like to hear what you think.


	5. A Decision Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made whether you stay or go…..
> 
> My list of names that I've narrowed down, is in the end notes. And I post the names, as I would like your input. Also I will name a character after whom ever can tell me where the name Melusine came from. You'll get the bonus points for her sisters names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, anything you recognize belongs to Prof Tolkien.

One day when you were about 3 years old, almost 4, Fili and Thorin had to go into Dale on official business. Well Thorin had to go and he decided that Fili had to accompany him, and you were to stay behind. Bilbo was in the Shire dealing with personal business, the Lady Dis was on vacation someone, and no one else seemed to be available. Bofur would be able to babysit you, but not for another few hours, and the only one left was....Kili.

You stared at Thorin and Fili, with a look that said, "Are you two seriously leaving me with this guy? You do remember how he can't keep dirt alive and you're leaving me with him?"

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll be back soon!" Thorin said softly to you, trying to sound reassuring, but you weren't buying it. You ran to Fili, gripping onto one of his legs, refusing to let go. "Fili! Fili!" You cried, it was the first word you said. Clearly wanting to go with Fili. Fili smiling broadly down at you, he picks you up.

"You know, Kili hasn't had a day off from his studies in a while. We could easily take the child with us, and meet Bofur on his way back here." Thorin closed his eyes and shook his head in consent. Both you and Kili let out a breath of relief. You and Kili enjoyed spending time together, but truthfully neither want to baby sit again.

He baby-sat you once, and it was a disaster. If Bofur hadn't come home when he did, you both would have been in trouble. You for lack of care, and Kili for almost losing you, when he forgot you were in your crib.

Thorin had feared that if Fili decided upon a name for you, someone would come and claim you, and several people tried, but none seemed to have a legitimate enough proof. Thorin also knew that it would now be in your far better interest and well being, if you stayed with Fili and the dwarves, you had become far to bonded to them, and them to you. 

The dwarf king, you and your lion dwarf set out. Fili says to his uncle, "She really needs a proper name? She's entitled to one, and we can't keep calling her 'the human', 'the child', or 'darling'." Thorin chuckled.

"Agreed, but what? There will be a lot input and suggestions. Any ideas, have you thought about it?" 

Fili responds, "not sure yet, absolutely not an Elvish name. I've got a few I've been thinking about, I'd like to get the companies opinion." Thorn nods and smiles. You giggle and hand him the toy you finished playing with.

"I've sent a letter to Bilbo asking for name suggestions, hopefully a reply will return shortly. I'll ask the others for suggestions as well." Fili continues.

Thorin thinks a moment. "You know, you're mother never had the chance to have a daughter after Kili was born. I think she'd be incredibly honoured if you used her name somewhere in the child's name." 

You took this moment to voice your delight at something, which the dwarves took as a sign of it. They shared a smile.

After nearly an hour of travel, they met up with Bofur.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are those names again.
> 
> Kefira - girl - lion cub  
> Leandra - girl - brave as a lion - Latin-American  
> Zariel - girl - lion princess - Native American  
> Gael - happy - girl - Scotland Cooper - barrel maker - English  
> Culver - dove - Old English  
>  Kafiri Disa Melusina  
> Filira Dis
> 
> I'm also considering that Fili would give a child he was responsible a middle name of Dis to honour his mother.
> 
> Any mistakes, grammar, spelling or otherwise is mine. please read and review kindly and fairly. Thank You.


	6. New Names and New People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili decides on a name for you. You meet the lady who gave you the baby things you needed years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

"Bo!" You yell in joy in seeing Bofur. A greeting returned with joy from Bofur. 

"Hello there little Lea-Fira." Thorin and Fili look to each other for an answer. 

"Lea-Fira?" Fili asks the Toymaker, as he hands you to Thorin, so he can dismount his own pony.

"Lea-Fira, 'tis a name I just put together. It's Leandra and Kafira." Bofur explains, Leandra means brave lion, among natives long gone, and Kefira meaning lion cub. "Brave lion cub" he finishes.

"Brave lion cub, Lea-Fira. I like it." Thorin says decidedly. "It suits her." he says as looks at you in bewilderment as you looked to be trying to eat the dwarf kings arm. Bofur chuckles, as Fili tries to take you off his uncle's arm.

"So where are you gents off to?" The blue mountain dwarf asks his king and prince. They walk in the direction of Thorin and Fili's path in Dale, and they relay their reason of business to their recently met companion.

Thorin decided to ask Bofur if he would stay with you in town, while waiting for them to conduct their official business. He happily agreed. He brought some new toys he finished making for you to test try. You were his favourite toy tester.

Fili, then and there decided to name you Lea-Fira Dis Melusine. When he told his mother, she was over joy and honoured that her son would name a child after her in this way.

You grew at a surprising rate, at least to the dwarves point of view. You passed your 4th, 5th, 6th birthdays with dizzying speed. The year you turned 7, you decided it was time Fili taught you to swim properly, when you were 8, it was horse riding. At 9 and 10, you learnt to fish and then to prepare them for cooking.

It was around this time you met Averil, the woman you gave you the baby items and you came home. Items such as a baby crib, something rarely if ever used. You would only sleep willingly, peacefully, in Fili's bed with Fili in it. You refused to sleep in a bed of your own, something you did eventually learn to do, but it wasn't easy, you just preferred Fili and his bed. As amusing and endearing as Thorin found it, he got Fili a much bigger bed than the small double bed he had when he brought you home.

Dis told you that Averil was able to give you the baby stuff because her sister and niece died. Her niece, Melusine, would have been about your age. Over the following years, Averil became a semi-regular face to you, though a little strange to you, you didn't make too much of fuss, as you suspected, she wanted to be reminded of what could have been, should her niece have survived. 

There was a new grocer in town, just moved in with his new wife and step-daugther. A pretty enough girl, though not very pleasant, at least to you. 

Then something happened that terrified Fili, you turned 13 and puberty happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A work in progress, please read and review, I'd like to know what you'd think.


	7. She's spunky, and that's the girl they raised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the years pass, you grow up as humans do. There's a problem, that grocer's horrid step daughter, who does something which results in her getting a black eye. And guess who's amused. 
> 
> Also, this chapter will be the 2nd last chapter before I circle around, it will continue hopefully on my original plan for this story, continuing from end of chapter 1. I will continue this story until I believe it's run it's course.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

It's been several years since that horrid girl came to Dale. You didn't mind if some people didn't like you, but you got on ok with most people you came across. Except her. There wasn't anything wrong with her really, but she seemed really to dislike you. OK, it did bug you that Fili paid her some attention, but you could deal with the idea of Fili courting a dwarrow dam, or even getting married, but not to her. 

She could have been something, really a threat to a girl's confidence, if she wasn't whiney, mean, rude, insulting, applied to her studies, wasn't so open with her lusting after Fili, over bearing, narcissistic. At least she was this way around you, not that you thought you were perfect or that much better than her. She was one thing that you weren't, she was a dwarrow dam, and you - as far as you knew - was just human. 

But one day, she'd gone too far. In public and in front of others (not that you thought they'd back your version), she had insulted Fili's mother, Lady Dis. You were a little intimidated by Lady Dis, but you thought she was truly a sister and daughter of kings, she was wonderful in your eyes. One of the last things you should do, if you want the Prince of Erebor to court you, was to insult his mother, even you knew this. So you punched her, you knew you shouldn't have. You knew Thorin and Fili would hear about, but you couldn't do nothing. 

"Lea, what's going on? The grocer's step daughter said you have been rude to her, and that you hit her." Thorin came and asked, sooner than you thought he'd find out. You weren't afraid of Thorin or Fili discipling you. However, you weren't sure if he'd let you explain first, or just how he'd decide to discipline you, before telling Fili.

By now, you and Thorin took to a routine of talking alone in his personal study for an hour everyday. He couldn't really talk to you while you took your bath anymore, as you were about 15-16 years old, it would be highly inappropriate. 

"Oh wow, I that was quick. I thought I would be able to come to you first, and explain. May I?" you asked him, pointing to his study. He takes a few seconds to decide and he nods he head towards the doors. "Does Fili know yet?" You ask, as you go in first. You had fortunately had just finished making tea and scones and such to bring Thorin at this usual time. Thorin follows you in and waits for you with a tray in his hands. You place the tray you carried down on a tea table and clear a spot on his desk, and you walk to take the tray he holds from him to take to the desk, as he closes the doors behind him.

"No, cub, he doesn't know yet, at least not by me, at as far as I know." You breathed a little sigh of relief. If the king knew, then maybe he was able to contain it so far. "Now explain, please?" he asks as you poured him tea. 

You pour yourself some tea, Thorin sits in his spot with a scone, and some cheese. You sit in your usual spot, tea and scone. You sigh out again. "Well, I've tried getting along with her, but she's horrible to me or rather around me. For years, there have been little things, like trying to accidentally bumping into me and accusing me of purposely doing it to her. Demanding that I fetch her things, or causing the maids to clean up horrible messes, and insinuating that I'm not good enough to be the lowest maid. Other such things. I would rather not go on if you please. What I believe you asked about was, that she claimed I punched her?" Thorin confirms that he did. 

"Well I did! I'm sorry for why I did it, but not that I did. I would do it again, but I must tell you what caused me to. I don't want to repeat most of what she said, but she used some of the most unsavoury insults towards the Lady Dis. I know I'm not fluent in Khazdul, but I know when I'm hearing someone being insulted. I may be slightly intimidated by the princess, but it's because she's so formidable, I could not stand there and have the Lady be insulted. If she did again, I would be first in line to give her the matching set. Despite my fondness for the grocer, I just can't seem to tolerate his step daughter." You took another sip of tea, a BIG sip of tea, looking slightly sheepish at Thorin.

When you put your cup on it's saucer and then down on the table again, you finally looked at Thorin to see any sign in his countenance for a reaction. He was, what best described as blank, his mouth twitched, his eyes closed and then he did something you weren't prepared for. He burst out laughing, nearly falling out of his chair doing so. "Oh love, well done." He tried calming down, it took a while, he wiped away tears of laughter. "Oh well done, lass. I admit I am of the same opinion. I like the grocer very well myself, but I'm not fond of that girl either." By now he managed to get his near booming laugh to a chuckle.

"So, I suspect you'll tell Lady Dis, and Fili. I'm not opposed to Lady Dis knowing, I am a little concern how upset Fili will be. I don't know if Fili and that dwarrow dam are courting. But I know that insulting his mother is the way to go." You shrugged your shoulders. Of course he'd tell Fili, Fili would want and need to know.

"Yes, I will certainly be telling Dis and Fili. Lady Dis would be touched, and be discouraging of the behaviour, but she'd be secretly pleased. I suspect Kili, Dwalin and a few others would pat you on the shoulder for it. I hoped you took a page from Bifur's book." He grinned at you for that. "But Fili probably will want to talk to you about it. And I know that Fili would not court anyone who would be so beneath you."

That got your attention. "Beneath me?" Ops. He didn't mean to say that. KNOCK KNOCK. 

"Uncle?" it was Fili. 'oh no, already?' He opens the door. "Oh sorry, I didn't know that you'd be in here Lea!" he checks the time. "it's 3:45pm, of course you'd still be here. Uncle, you said something about wanted to talk to me, when shall I come back?" 

Thorin put up his hand. "Come in Fili, yes, I did want to talk to you, and your timing's good." You got up, thinking that you'd clear the tea trays, and leave them to it. "Lea, sit, this concerns you too."

Thorin goes into with Fili from the beginning. Starting with the complaint the grocer's wife made, showing her daughter's black eye to him, and then relaying what you told Thorin. You didn't dare look at Fili, you didn't want to see his disappointment. If you had, you would have seen perhaps how much he loved you, even more for this. Over the years, Fili's love for you grew and changed. He was rather grateful that you defended his mother like that, but not surprised. You were very spunky, always was. Fili thought you had a little bit of dwarf in you somewhere. Or at least, you spent too much time with Nori and Kili. You were always the Company's little spit fire.

Fili had dreaded every birthday you had, and with each, seemed to bring more boys that were potential suitors. You noticed the boys around, but not at suitors. To you, as long as Fili was around, there was no one else. No one else you would adore, but you thought he'd want to marry a dwarrow dam, there were plenty of pretty ones around. A blessing of being raised by dwarves, is that you don't hold yourself by human standards of beauty. Although being in proximity to humans and occasionally a few elves, Tauriel mostly, you were able to appreciate the beauty of all three species. Not that you'd ever admit it aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus, please remember, reviews and comments help.


	8. Meeting New Friends and Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili meets some of your friends. Fili introduces you to some of his friends, and a friend in particular. This particular friend plans something special for you and Fili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

Fili had known that this girl had her eye on him, hoping to get her hooks on him. As flattered as he might be, she wasn't who he wanted. A knock came at the door, Bombur wanted his trays and dishes back. 

Days later, you finally met some of Fili's friends outside the company, mostly boys, and a girl from his childhood. She was very pretty, well mannered and spoken, well dressed, well educated, well read, and she was actually friendly and pleasant to you. Her voice was lovely too. She probably was well accomplished. Her name was Maddie. 

Fili had shown an interest in meeting some of your friends. You didn't really have any, except those you met 'in town'. You didn't really know if you were friends with these 'girls', and you didn't know how or if to mention that you met many of them in the brothel. Many of them didn't have the sheltered protected life you had, but some had a similar upbringing which made you more curious as to why they worked there. You got, somehow, a part time job there, making the beds, doing ironing and some sewing, or cooking. You were even the occasional bouncer. However Fili insisted on meeting with some of your friends. You gave Dwalin a look, he knew where your job was, and what you did. He knew because you saw each other there. Molly. Oh boy, Molly was the only lass you knew that could make Dwalin sweat and work for it. She was spicy, sweet, but will give any man a good punch if he deserved it. That's were you learnt to punch the way you did, like the grocers horrible step daughter. Dwalin must have told Molly of Fili's request, and she came up with something. She gathered a few of the girls who you got on well enough with, and who were crazy enough to try this. It seemed you did indeed have a few friends. 

Fili meeting your friends went well. Very well. You were very grateful. It seems that some of Fili's friends became so smitten with some of your friends, they got hooked up. Even Molly and Dwalin finally became 'official'. Mainly due to your inside info given to Molly. A show that Thorin found highly entertaining. 

"Lea?" came Fili's voice, he came behind and placed his hand on the small of your back. You turn to the direction of his voice, you smile. "Are you working tomorrow?" You didn't know and you looked to Molly, the question on your eyes.

"No, my prince, I don't think she is." She was definitely up to something, with the way she said it, smilingly. Or perhaps she was just in a good mood. 

He smiled, dimples too. "Excellent. I think today went well." You were relieved, the meet the friends did go well. You caught the mischievous glint in his eyes. You squinted at him, questioningly. "My darling, Maddie has given me a great idea. I've been spending so much time with my friends, relatives and new arrivals that have finally completed the journey back to Erebor." Erebor had been reclaimed when you were a baby, and slowly over the years, Fili and Kili, and the company have been, not only restoring Erebor, but also, forming friendships with other nations.

"We haven't spent much time together. Maddie says she's arranged something special for us, just the 2 of us." He said happily, not realizing what you thought he meant. 'Oh, he's gonna be spending some time with her then. How nice!' You thought to yourself.

This made you more envious of Maddie. She seemed to knew him better than you did. You wondered if she'd be the one to take Fili's heart from you, the little of it you had. Now it was just a matter of time before you lost him completely. That's when you decided to really start working, in hopes of distraction to help ease through any heart break you'd have. 

That afternoon, as usual, you went and had your hour with Thorin. You were kicking Thorin's royal bum at a game of Rummikup, while he was telling you about the desolation of Smaug. 

You could see fire, burning crops, screaming villagers. You were shaking, you cried out, and Fili finally got you awake. You had frightened him with your crying and cries in your sleep. You had a nightmare of Smaug attacking, and the deaths of those you loved. Fili pained by your telling of the cause of your nightmare. "hush now love, it's alright. Smaug is vanquished and we are alive. Hush." He tried soothing you. This was the worst nightmare you've ever had. Now it was compounded by the perceived soon to be loss of Fili to Maddie. Fili held you tightly as he could, trying to move his arms and hands up and down your back to sooth, warm and calm you as best as he could.

"I'm sorry for waking you, you need your sleep for your surprise with Maddie tomorrow." You simpered, almost done crying. 

"With Maddie?" He was confused by that. "Oh, dear Lea. Maddie's surprise isn't just for me and her, it's for the entire family. Darling, didn't you know Maddie's and I are paternal cousins. Now get some sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Remember comments help, I'd like to hear what you think.


	9. New Discoveries of a Lost People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sleep in, due to a nightmare, and Fili goes to the surprise his cousin Maddie has planned without you. Thorin has lunch prepared when you awake. Over lunch, he has a task to ask for you help in. 
> 
> It seems that he needs your help in finding a lost tribe that could be a great ally to Erebor, and it turns out, you maybe just the person who can be the most help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.
> 
> I know that I said a couple of chapters ago, that I would be bringing the story full circle and continuing the story in my planned protected direction. However, as some of you know, that doesn't always happen, sometimes characters have different plans for you. 
> 
> Also, in this story, the reader character, YOU, are 5 feet tall, and the dwarves are taller than they are supposed to be. The elves and Gandalf are the same height as in the movies and books, but Bilbo and the dwarves are just a bit taller. For example Fili's height is now 5'1" and everyone's height is in relation to that, Kili is still that much taller, Thorin will be about 5'4" or so, and so on.

Sleep evaded you most of the night, only coming moments before you were to go out with Fili. Maddie was waiting for Fili at the door, and they left together. It seems that she arranged a picnic for a 'small' group of friends. The company and their families came. Bombur and his wife. Gloin and Simli came and brought Gimli. Tauriel came too. Maddie had invited some of Fili's friends and their girlfriends. They left while you stayed home to sleep alone, Thorin stayed with you. You understood why Fili went, you encouraged him to go. Why should him miss a day off from work when he deserved it? You didn't know intil later, from Kili, that Maddie invited a maternal cousin of hers to come, a rather beautiful cousin it seems. Fili told you last night that Maddie and him were paternal cousins. When Kili told you later about Maddie's maternal cousin, you figured that's why Maddie planned the surprise. You thought she might wish that Fili and her maternal cousin would court each other and eventually marry. 

You woke a few hours after they left, to an empty house, except for Thorin, just in time for lunch. You forgotten how much you loved and missed Thorin's cooking. Mid through your shared meal, "Fili said something about you having a nightmare last night." Thorin said more as a statement, as a prompt rather than asking.

"Yes, it was about the desolation of the mountain, at least I think it was." You answered between bites. He thought for a few moments while you ate. He had an unique position to see how Fili's love for you grew and changed, as yours did for him, but neither could see it.

"Lea-Fira, there's a rumour about a lost tribe of women, some human, some dwarrowdams, some she-elfs, and even some hybrids. Civilized, cultured, fierce but isolated warriors" he starts. He, anyone who really knew you, didn't often use your full first name like that. You could sense he might be up to something. "I'm hoping to find them, and hopefully start an alliance. It would certainly might help our population. I would like your help." He finishes, pausing for a moment, looking for a reaction.

You shrugged slightly and put your spoon down. "Alright, I'll help. How?" You asked, a little curious. 

He smiled, blue eyes twinkling at you. "Well, Ori said he found some historical facts in a few books, and has a few clues about the potential map locations. Bilbo is coming from the Shire to help. Dwalin says you've got a few friends that may be helpful. Bilbo maybe the diplomate we need."

You agreed, as charming as Thorin could be, Bilbo was able to keep calm and reasonable in ways Thorin couldn't, good qualities in a first contact diplomat. You nod. "Well please, don't get your hopes up too high, but I'll ask around. What's the name of the supposed tribe?" 

Thorin's chocolate voice answered, "I think Ori said it was something like, The Illyrians." Woah, that definitely got your attention. 

You were a gifted fighter, it made sense now. You've definitely have heard of the Illyrians. You think that your mother was one. You've read about tribes like the Illyrians, where skill and inheritance is passed always from mother to daughter, not father to son. And you think you may know just where to start looking.

You were something special. You rather short for a human, but with pointed ears like a hobbit's. You had the feet, balance, and occasional grace of a she-elf. Your body was that of a human female, but the durability and a similar built of a dwarrow dam. You weren't by any means Elf thin or dwarrowdam heavy but somewhere between a healthy human and a thin dwarrow dam weight, even for your 5 foot tall frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Remember comments help, I'd like to hear what you think.


	10. Things and People Once Lost, Now Found.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become clearer as the facts come together. For your task, your own unknown history, and with Fili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.
> 
> I finally think managed to loop full circle. Hopefully I can continue on with some semblance of my original story line. Dang, it wasn't supposed to take me this long.
> 
> Again, I'll keep writing for this story until I feel it's run it's course.

You had become closer with the woman Averil over the past year. You haven't voice your suspicions, but you suspected she was your aunt. She's the one who told you first about the Illyrians years ago, when you were a child. 

It was something that was making sense. You found things in your baby bag, 2 years ago, and again 6 months ago, that mentioned or were about Illyrians. Like how not all Illyrians were without men, those who did get married, would honour their husbands heritage at their mates death. Traveling with their first born daughter to where their mates where from to bury their children's fathers in their homeland, then returning. The daughters who made the trip would tell their sisters everything. As far as you knew, you were the oldest and only daughter. But you wanted to ask Bilbo something when he arrived. 

There was a name in a book with your belongings when you were found. The forest you were found in was on the way from the Shire and Rivendell to Erebor. You began to suspect that your father might be a hobbit. Your mother wrote that she travelled to the Shire in a mating party. 

You did it, you did it! Well, you, Ori and Bilbo did it. You found them, well possibly found them Ori found written Records of previous Kings and Diplomats. It seemed that there used to be a tribe or tribes throughout Middle Earth. Not well known to most nations, but most nations were represented. Most tribes were reported to have migrated to one place or another when the dwarves were in need of a new home. Usually a year before to a hundred years beforehand to years afterwards. Well the reports Ori found said that there was a report of this happening when Moria was lost, but more interestingly, there were reports of large migrations seen heading towards the Blue Mountains then turning towards the Shire, and another 2 migrations seen heading towards Rhun. Bilbo's letter to you confirmed this, as well as a diary account found in your baby bag.

Rhun was, rather, is an Eastern province south of Erebor, and east of Mirkwood. That's if it hadn't moved, and if you correctly remembered your geography lessons with Balin. Rhun had a sea, plenty of useable land, and forest. Perfect for a tribe to hide out. Bilbo had finally arrived from the Shire after a long journey gathering information. 

As it turns out, he confirmed your hunches. You were now closer to being certain. Averil was your mother's younger sister, you looked too much like her to be coincidence. She had moved to Erebor right after it was reclaimed from somewhere near by. Her older sister's mate had died, she had her oldest daughter with her and was travelling from the area just west of the Shire on a path that was recorded being used. As it turns out, if you ask the right people the right questions in Dale, meaning asking Molly, you learnt, she was Illyrian, as was some of her staff. Illyrian tribe sisters. Now, it was just to confirm with Thorin. 

Thorin was pleased, but you asked for cautious excitement. Thorin wanted to go, but as Bilbo reminded him, he was king and needed to stay. Bilbo sugested instead that you go, with himself, Ori, Bofur, Bifur, Gandalf, Dis, Tauriel signed up. You were so occupied with making ready, you didn't notice Fili watching you. He knew why you spent so much time with Thorin and Ori, but why the Burglar and not him? He missed you, and regretted not making more time for you. You missed him too, but you kept busy to distract yourself. Thorin however noticed Fili's watchful gaze upon you. Fili thought he was about to lose he first real sweetheart. He was more in love with you now, becoming jealous of those who you spent your time with now. Fili regretted allowing his cousin Maddie to introduce him to her maternal cousin, who turns out, was Dale's grocers horrible step daughter. He couldn't take it anymore.

3 days before you were to set off for the sea of Rhun, Fili went to Thorin. Fili wanted to know what had been keeping you so busy. It was an interesting conversation, both Fili and Thorin were giving the other the run around, till Thorin stopped joking when Fili told him that the cousin Maddie was trying to fix him up with, was Dale's grocers horrible step daughter. Whom now refuses to leave him alone, because she felt she could openly be unchallenged for Fili's affection, and that she was his equal and only she had the right. You were nowhere to be seen. Fili decided now, that he was ready to seek advice from Thorin, not as an heir from his King, but as a nephew from his uncle, man to man.

This was what Thorin hoped for, he now could complete a plan. Nothing against dwarrow courting customs or anything improper. The grocer had come to Thorin earlier that day, asking for help. He believed his step daughter wasn't given the proper discipline and correction as a young dwarrow, as a result, even though she preferred another to Fili, that she believed that she was allowed to openly behave as she did without repercussion. So, now Thorin was able to sent the grocer a message, stating to proceed with arrangements for his step daughter and the nobleman of her true preference to begin courtship.

"Have you noticed how Lea and Bilbo have been spending a lot of time together lately?" Fili asks, a little concerned.

"Hm, yes, I have and I'm not surprised. They've found they've got much in common." Thorin replied, deviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Remember comments help, I'd like to hear what you think.


	11. A Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally spend a day with Fili alone, and it's the perfect day.
> 
> This chapter has a lovely ending, and I've planned for there to be a bit of a continuation in next chapter. It's not what I originally planned or pre-writen out. Thorin made me post this version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien. I think I've finally managed to loop full circle. Hopefully I can continue on with some semblance of my original story line. Dang, it wasn't supposed to take me this long. Again, I'll keep writing for this story until I feel it's run it's course.

3 days before you were scheduled to leave for Rhün, Thorin tells you he's planned a day for just you and Fili to be alone, including a private dinner to be enjoyed at your 'work'. You were a little worried, you were sure that Fili didn't know where you worked, and you prayed that Thorin didn't. You weren't sure if it was a little out of not knowing how he would react. 

He continues to tell you that he asked Dwalin, and Dwalin told Molly, and well it apparently snow balled from there. You were given the reservation information for the dinner at the 'boutique hotel and tavern'. You mentally giggled a little, it was indeed a 'boutique hotel and tavern'. He also wanted you to tell Fili everything, with Bilbo, the Illyrians, and most importantly, your feelings for Fili. 

Now what Thorin didn't tell you was, that he told Fili straight out, that he Fili was not to 'work' today, no Maddie, no grocers' step daughter, no friends outside the company. No leaving you, or ignoring you for what ever reason. Fili understood that he was to take you on a date. There was no need for Fili to tell you what he was doing this past year or so, Thorin did it for him. Fili was given the basic schedule for tomorrow. You two were to meet at a specific place and a specific time. Take her to the apple orchard, and then to the bakers place Fili liked. Lunch was to be at a new fangled place called 'a pizzeria'. 

This was a new favourite of yours and the Broadbeams. Customers could order ready made pizza's or top their own. Thorin had picked these places specifically so his 'spies' could tell him how your day was going.

Fili was to pay attention to you, and he was supposed to walk you by the flower market, and buy you the most beautiful flowers for you, the afternoon's activity could be decided later, but he was to escort you to dinner. Thorin didn't feel he needed to tell Fili that dinner was going to be romantic, assuming that Fili knew what a date was. 

The day started out well enough, you met Fili at the correct place and correct time. For days you've tried talking to him, he'd shrug and walk away, you even tried when he was alone, with no more luck. This is when Thorin decided to get involved. Fili stood a few feet away from you, and you saw your chance. "Fili, stop avoiding me!" you snap at him, shaking him from his daze. You went apple picking for hours, discussing all sorts of things. Fili showed you the different apple trees, and picking apples, you were so content to listen to his gorgeous voice that sounded like chocolate and honey. You didn't notice how many apples you both picked intil he said that the baker's shop should be open now. It turns out, you both picked 3 times as many apples as you really needed. But you paid for the apples and went to the bakery, Fili's favourite. This bakery shop sold pies of different fruit made and baked, and pie crusts. You bought a few sets of pie crusts. While waiting Dwalin, and Bofur coincidentally happened to show up, right as you exited the bakery, and insisted, rather adamantly, offering to take the pie crusts and baking apples home for you. 

Fili smiled in the way that made you weak in the knees and your stomach quiver. Damn those dimples and blue eyes. He held the door open for you, and he noticed the flower shop across the way. "Come on Lea. I've got something special in mind." He took your hand and lead you across the street, he watched you as you looked at all the beautiful different flowers. You stopped at a bunch that were gorges in their selection, arrangement, and complementing smells. He bought them for you. No one ever bought you flowers before. "Thank you, Fili, no one's ever bought me flowers or even a flower before. Thank you, they're beautiful. I've missed you terribly." He smiled, but really felt guilty.

"Lea, I missed you too." He tells you sincerely. "I should have made time for you." You and Fili talked as you walked along the streets to lunch. Fili had gone inside the pizzeria to get a table for two, he preferred a booth, or a private corner table. You were waiting just outside, nervous. You felt you had to come out with it and tell Fili you loved him. You'd spill your beans over lunch.

Fili came out, satisfied. "Come on sweetie, lets grab the table quick, it's a good one, sure to get taken if we're not quick." He whisked you inside. You hoped Fili would like this new food. It was a traditional pizza to start with, white crust, tomato pizza sauce, white and yellow cheddar cheeses, pepperoni, green peppers, but you loved cooked seasoned chicken breasts, and mushrooms on yours. Fili was smitten with yours, trying to get at it. You playfully fought him for it, both conceding to get another small one and sharing it.

You couldn't help yourself, you needed to know, "Are you courting anyone?" He shook his head, no. That made you so happy, beyond happy.

How how he wanted you…. You continue, "Fee, I've realized everything in my life has involved you in someway. You found me, brought me home, made sure I got fed properly, made sure I got an education, my sleep? Who was it that I ran to first when I had nightmares, who would check the closets, and under our bed when there were monsters? You taught me to read, taught me Iglishmek so I could talk to Bifur. Who was it that encouraged me to walk? Whose was my first word? hmm?" you looked at him staring deadpanned at you. "Fili, Bilbo and I aren't courting, he's my cousin. Oh sweet Mahal! Fee, I love you. As long as you're around or alive, there will never be anyone else I'd want. Only you." 

You looked down sorrowfully, "This is my first date, I hoped it would be with you, and you didn't even ask me. Thorin had to arrange it." Fili look a little sheepish, he had wanted to take you out on your first date, and ask you, but he was so thick headed, and blind to his love for you and yours for him.

You sighed, and continued eating. He looked at you, "what is it darling?" 

You shyly answered, "I've never been kissed." You said as a matter of fact, stoping Fili mid-chew. This made him happy, very happy. He pulled you into his lap and kissed you deeply, passionately, without any care for who was watching. You both sat there for hours either kissing, or staring at each other like idiots with him holding you. Neither of you noticed that Bofur came and had your pizza wrapped up and took home with him for your midnight snacks. Neither of you almost didn't make it to dinner. Fortunatley Molly and Dwalin came in, forcibly separated you from Fili and Fili from you, and Thanks to Molly, you both made it to the beautiful wonderful dinner, and safely home.

"Lea?" he asked in a whisper to you, just as you both got to your front door.

"hmm?" you respond. 

"I love you too." 

You smiled as you both went into your shared bedroom. Tomorrow was a big day, Fili's birthday. You were going to make him his favourite, you certainly had enough apples to bake him 3 of his favourite apple pie, oh how he loved your apple pies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Remember comments help, I'd like to hear what you think.


	12. Well Worth The Wait….

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Fili finally make it to your bedroom, and Fili wants to prove that he does love you, so he quickly arranges a surprise for you.
> 
> The lyrics to the song at the end of the chapter are some of the lyrics to Charlotte Church's - Call My Name. I know that not everyone is a fan of Charlotte Church's later music, but I liked the lyrics for this song, they suited what I needed for the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

You sat in the window seat in your shared bedroom after your long day with Fili, mulling over the day's events. Fili just admitted love to you. Something you've wanted to hear for years. Not doubting him, but unsure of how or in what way he loved you. 

Fili came out of the change room, ready for bed, in his usual sleeping trousers and topless. Wow, you really appreciated how well defined and muscular he was. Not overly muscular, but perfectly so for the live he lived. He stands you up, turns you to face away from him, the better to help you undress. 

When you are able to undress yourself, you made your way to the change room. He sensed your uncertainty and silently made his way out of the bedroom to find his uncle. He returned to find you changed into your own sleeping trousers, your sleeping corset and the shirt that he wore that day, his favourite. He loved how you wore his clothing. You were back in the window seat looking out, incredibly beautiful in his eyes. You turn to look at him as he spoke your name. You see that he's returned, but Thorin and Kili's with him. Fili closes the door behind Thorin.

You notice Thorin holding something in his hands, something that sounds like like silver beads. He walks to you, stoping four or five feet from you, in the middle of the room. "Lea, stand and come here please?" He asks gently.

You look to Fili, a little unsure of what's happening. Fili stands next to you, takes your hand and leads you to Thorin. "Fili, what's all this?" you ask him smiling back at you.

"Darling, I've been unfair to you, not paying you enough attention lately. I know you love me, and I want to make sure that you know you're that mine and I'm yours." Your eyebrows knit. 

You look to Thorin, "what's he on about?" 

Thorin chuckles, and responds, "Lea, Fili's asked me to marry you, right now." 

Kili pipes in, "I'm here as the witness."

You launch yourself into Fili's arms, happy. "Oh come on now, love, we can't waist anymore time."

With the marriage vows spoken, Kili give Fili your marriage beads to put in your hair and leaves with Thorin.

You are beaming now, beaming at your new husband, Fili. Fili places his hands on your hips, walking you backwards to your bed. He kisses your forehead, your nose, your upper lip. He looks down at your chin, to your lips an quickly into your eyes. He kisses you more heatedly full on your lips. With his hand around your waist, with his weight leaning on you, he guided you down on to the bed you use to share. His arm now free, and that hand in your hair, he deepened his kisses, as you kissed back. He aligned his body to yours, and with his hands pushed your hips, legs apart so they were on ether side of him, allowing him to lie atop of you. He did so, propped up on his elbows. He pressed his tongue against the seam of your mouth, as you granted his tongue access, you felt his left hand trail up your thigh, to between your hips and down your trousers and under him. What he did next gave you a surprise, to where you opened your mouth in surprise, and he took advantage, turning his head, his tongue plugged deeper into your mouth.

You begin to struggle to get your clothes off, and his. He chuckles. Oh boy, when you manage to get his clothes off……..

 

I like the sound of your belt dropping  
Your door locking,  
I like the sound of your heart stopping  
Of lip locking, the grazing of knees, yeah

I like the sound of skin touching  
Hands fumblin', you do as you please  
I like the sound of back on the wall, yeah  
Shelves falling, oh yes, indeed

And I love it when you call my name  
I love it when you call my name

I like the sound of your shirt ripping  
My will slipping under the table  
I like the sound of your hand slapping  
Your whip cracking, this could be painful

I may like the feel of your frame on my frame  
I may like your touch, I may like you next to me  
I may like the sound of your name on my lips

I may like the feel of your hand on my hips  
I may like your talk, like you breathing heavily  
I like a lot of things, baby, you know me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Remember comments help, I'd like to hear what you think.


	13. A Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of new chapters. Anyways….
> 
> The sun comes up on your first day married to the one you love, Fili, and it's his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

THE NEXT MORNING.

You wake up to a sun filled bedroom, you slept beautifully, once you managed to stop making love to your new husband. You smile to the handsome dwarf holding you in his arms, still sleeping. You nuzzle in closer, you feel him start to wake.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife." He kisses your clavicle. 'hmmm' you instantly love that. 

"Good morning husband." You say into his neck.

You decide to shower with your husband, and then dress. You put on a clean set of underpants, and a clean corset. You decide to wear a pair of new pitch black trousers, and Fili's favourite shirt from yesterday, still clean. He stops you a moment just before stepping out into the hallway. "Here darling, let me help you with your sleeves." He purrs at you, receiving a smile. 

He opens the door for you and follows you out. "What would you like to do today?" You ask him. 

He thinks a moment, "Well I would like to watch you make me an apple pie for dinner's desert." You smile at him contently. And nod agreeing. 

"Absolutely, I just need to tell Thorin something important. And then I'm all yours. What would you like to do for the majority of the day?" You ask. 

"Well, I would like to tell everyone at dinner, those who don't know. Which I think is everyone apart from you and I, Thorin and Kili. But there is something I do need to fetch first. Ok?"

You nod. "Yes that'll be fine. I can talk to Thorin while you're out. Actually I'll make the apple pie first and you can get your thing after lunch before dinner, if you like." He concurs.

The apple pie's are made with Fili's help, and lunch with Fili, Kili, Tauriel and Thorin went wonderfully. Thorin recommends Fili accompanying you to meet the Illyrians tomorrow. A happy arrangement in your eyes. 

"Well there's lunch done." You state, deciding to clear up, but remembering, "Thorin there's one or two things I need to talk to you about before leaving tomorrow. This afternoon is best." He nods, and Fili suggests in an hour as he'll be out on an important errand. 

Thorin nods his head, and says "ok lass, let's get this table cleared off and we'll talk." The table clearing takes a few minutes as there are 5 people helping. Fili, Kili and Tauriel call their "see you later's" as they head out. You and Thorin head to his 'study' room. You begin to talk about the trip to meet the Illyrians, and stop mid sentence, to look at Thorin smiling at you.   
"What is so amusing?" You ask him, mildly hurt. 

"I've got some Wedding news for you!" He says to you leaning forward with a small smile on his face. "A diplomatic party is coming to us, well rather, to you. They'll be here within a week's time." 

Your face lights up. "How wonderful."

The day progresses as a pace of excitement. There was so much to do, to get ready. Fili was to have a birthday party with family and close friends. And of course there was the food to get ready, snacks, dinner and of course, the apple pie to be put into the oven to bake. You had even went out and got Fili's favourite ice cream, mint with chocolate chips.

It's not long before the party area is ready and set, the snacks are out, and the birthday guests arrive. 

Thorin calls you out of the kitchen, you just put away the ice cream and put the pie in the oven. "Lea, Fili's home." 

Fili was indeed home, and some of his friends came with him, and so had a 'friend' of his. You walk into the living room, and see them, you consider going back, but you lock eyes with Fili, he's silently begging you to come and get him out the situation. Thorin comes behind you and Kili approaches you from the front. You are happy to see your friend and now brother in law, Kili, again. You had become good friends with Kili over the last few years.

"You shouldn't be here hiding in the shadows. You were named Brave Lion Cub, when you were young you wouldn't have hesitated to go over there and bite that girl's head of for trying to get between you and Fili," your brother in law tells you.

"You certainly didn't have any problem trying to chew my arm off the day you were named." You looked at Thorin incredulously, he just smiled back with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Thorin pushes you towards Fili, reminding you that you're the one Fili married. You found you courage with this, and strutted confidently towards your handsome husband.

"Happy Birthday Husband." You touch his shoulder, he snakes his arm around your waist, you both lean in for a kiss. You turn to look at the girl who clearly was trying to flirt with Fili a moment ago, and with increased confidence, you smile at her with a dare on your face. "Fili, who's your friend?" 

You look to your honey haired prince, and back to the girl. He smiles that smile you love, seeing your rediscovered inner lion. He kisses your forehead, and tightens his arm around your waist. By now the girl that was trying to flirt with Fili shrinks away, as deflated like a ballon down to the floor. 

"Well done, lass!" Bofur jovially congrats you, as a whisper in your ear.

Beaming, "thanks, Bofur!"

Fili turns to you, and says "come, I think it's time to tell my amad, and our friends now." You and your husband walk over to the refreshment table with the champagne on it. You both pick a glass each. Fili taps a spoon on his glass, and says, "hello everyone, thanks for coming. We hope you've been enjoying yourselves so far, and I hope you all have something to drink in your hands. I, well we, have an announcement."  
…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Remember comments help, I'd like to hear what you think.


End file.
